


Morning Love

by Nikkus



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Red Romance, Self-Hatred, little bit of depression mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkus/pseuds/Nikkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared into the mirror, lightly touching the areas under his eyes. Karkat Vantas knew that sleep was hard for him to get with all the stress and nightmares he got almost daily. He understood this, and yet any other day he wouldn't give a shit about the bags under his eyes or the dark circles showing all too clearly on his pale skin.</p>
<p>Today was different from others, and Karkat Vantas knew exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

Waking up at seven 'o clock on a Saturday was the stupidest thing any sane person could think up of. Karkat Vantas agreed completely with this as there was really no reason to be up this early on a day without school.

He supposed he was just use to his older brother, Kankri Vantas, waking him up when he was still living with his family. Karkat was a big boy now though; He was living with his boyfriend, Gamzee Makara, in a passable apartment and didn't need to be woken up extremely early for no reason.

Today was different from the others, and the young male didn't know why it was. Regardless as to why he awoke, Karkat soon realized that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

After deciding it was pointless to try to get more rest, he wiggled his way free of Gamzee's tight embrace. Karkat was fine with the other male's cuddling and actually preferred it to sleeping alone, but it was always hard to get out of bed if he needed to take a piss with someone latched onto him like a child holding a teddy bear.

Once in the bathroom, Karkat took care of everything he normally did in the morning such as brushing his hair, releasing his urine, and so on. He got down to his last bathroom to-do, washing his face, when he realized what was wrong with today. It wasn't the fact that he woke up early from a nightmare, and it certainly wasn't the fact that last night he went to bed extremely later than Gamzee, who would stay awake for quite a while.

He stared into the mirror, lightly touching the areas under his eyes. Karkat Vantas knew that sleep was hard for him to get with all the stress and nightmares he got almost daily. He understood this, and yet any other day he wouldn't give a shit about the bags under his eyes or the dark circles showing all too clearly on his pale skin.

Today was different from others, and the young male knew exactly why. He knew his depression would flare up at odd times, and he knew his self-consciousness would show up just after that which would leave him in a state of hatred for what he was. Karkat's brain would pick at everything he did and how he looked, until he was so far in that he just gave up on any plans for the day.

Karkat couldn't help this; It was just something that happened at odd intervals and so he never believed he needed medication for it. It was only when the depression showed did he consider going to a doctor and getting anything to make it go away. Karkat just couldn't stand how harsh his thoughts could be, and while all these thoughts swirled in his mind he was still staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_Oh my, look at you! How could anyone ever find you attractive? Especially someone like Gamzee, who has all the looks in the world and could easily leave you for someone better. It just doesn't make sense why he would stick around. Just look at how you "take care of" yourself, and by that how much you don't._

Karkat would swear he heard a laugh from the back of his mind before the comments continued. _Look at how short you are, maybe if you were taller all that extra fat clinging to you would go away. But, maybe if you just exercised to begin with you wouldn't have it anymore. How could you maintain anything looking how you do now with those hideous dark circles? Then again, you just shouldn't bother. Trying will just bring pain and-_

If today was a normal day Karkat might have heard Gamzee get up from bed. He might have heard his boyfriend searching for him throughout the apartment before picking the bathroom. He might have heard the door open and the happy exclamation of how Gamzee found his miracle. 

The only thing that succeeded in bringing him out of his thoughts was when Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist before slouching a bit to rest his head on top of Karkat's. 

"Gamzee?" Karkat questioned, fingers still resting softly on his cheeks. His reply was a soft kiss placed nicely on his forehead before his other smiled at him.

"I was all up and wondering where you went bro. Bed gets cold real fast without my best cuddle buddy." The normally face painted male stared at Karkat through the mirror. He had to admit just being in the company of Gamzee made him feel better, and soon enough he felt like he could go back to sleep.

"Shit, well, do you want to go back to sleep?" Karkat questioned, leaning ever-so-slightly into his boyfriend.

"Dude, that'd be bitch-tits." Gamzee spoke with a nuzzle. Karkat gave the smallest of smiles, before basically pushing his boyfriend out of the bathroom.

Just as he went to flick the lights off for the bathroom, Karkat realized that maybe even if he wasn't the most attractive in his eyes and maybe even if he did have some mental issues he did have someone to love him. Someone to comfort him, probably even without them realizing it themselves. He had Gamzee, and at the moment that was all he needed on this bright Saturday morning.

He quickly followed Gamzee out and to their room, ready to spend the rest of his morning, and maybe even afternoon, cuddling with the man who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some stress issues and such so I wrote my feelings out into this. And I picked GamKar cause I love it; That's basically it.


End file.
